Wróżba na drogę
by Filigranka
Summary: Aberforth i Sybilla żeglują przez życie i czasem lądują na tej samej wyspie. Podejrzanie często. Może dlatego, że Aberforth ma bar. Napisane w ramach pojedynku na Mirriel. Romans, jak to u mnie, bardzo w tle. Na pierwszym planie wojenki i dylematy.
Warunki pojedynku:
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Temat: miłość w czasach wojny  
Długość: od dwóch tysięcy słów w górę  
Tonacja: umiarkowanie poważna (co u nas chyba będzie oznaczało "nie całkiem absurdeska")  
Chcemy: alkoholu; dylematów;  
Nie chcemy: upojenia alkoholowego jako powodu/wymówki dla seksu.

Małe ja nie ma pojęcia, co jeszcze może dopisać, poza tym, że - jak to z pisaniem na termin bywa - nic się mu nie podoba. I że bardzo, bardzo dziękuję Arianrod za to, że się ze mną pojedynkowała, świetnie się bawiłam!

A, i tytuł z _Czterech kart_ Anny German.

Dla Arianrod!

* * *

 **Wróżba na drogę**

* * *

Aberforth szczycił się – przed samym sobą, obrazami i kozami, tymi nielicznymi bytami, którym ufał – swoją umiejętnością mieszania doskonałych drinków. Skoro już był tym właścicielem gospody, to był porządnym właścicielem gospody, z wiedzą i umiejętnościami. Nie tylko Albus, moi drodzy, potrafi wykuć na pamięć podręcznik, a potem „twórczo wykorzystać posiadane informacje" – w tym miejscu przemowy zawsze podwyższał głos, czynił go piskliwym i sepleniącym (chociaż ani obrazy, ani kozy nie miały szansy znać pani Caubon, dawnej nauczycielki transmutacji) – nie tylko Albus umiał dostrzegać drobiazgi i łączyć je w większe całości.

Tak właściwie, to Albus był idiotą, jeśli chodziło o dostrzeganie drobiazgów. Zwłaszcza gdy dotyczyły one ludzi, nie jakichś abstrakcyjnych, już spisanych regułek. Typowe dla Albusa – znaleźć dziesięć potknięć interpunkcyjnych i stylistycznych w tysiącstronicowej księdze, ale nie zauważyć, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel to opętany żądzą władzy szaleniec bez serca.

Tutaj zawsze następowało kilka sekund przerwy. Ariana patrzyła z obrazu, udając zainteresowanie. Koza, wprowadzana w takich razach na pańskie salony, spokojnie skubała firankę.

Chociaż, podejmował wątek Aberforth, to może akurat dziwnego. Jak ktoś bez serca miałby zauważyć brak serca?

— Albus ma serce — rozległo się od strony sypialni; ciche, prawie przestraszone. — Trzyma mnie na tej posadzie. Płaci mi pensje. Niewielu ludzi byłoby tak wyrozumiałych wobec moich... słabości.

Aberforth zastygł z dłonią uniesioną w górę. W szale swojej ulubionej przemowy kompletnie zapomniał, że Sybilla została wczoraj na noc!  
„Została" to może nie było najlepsze słowo. Po prostu uznał, że jest zbyt pijana, by wracać do Hogwartu i podprowadził ją – zataszczył – do siebie. Sam najpierw zamierzał spać na sofie, a potem poszedł do kóz, na siano. Było wygodniejsze niż ten stary, rozwalający się mebel, który na pewno wymieniłby już lata temu, gdyby w ogóle miał głowę do takich rzeczy.

Myślał, że kobieta pośpi sobie co najmniej do popołudnia. Może za głośno perorował. Biedna dziewczyna, po tym całym wczorajszym rumie ma pewnie kaca jak stąd do peronu 9 i 1/2 – a on się darł.

Ariana rzuciła mu ciężkie spojrzenie. Odwracając się do Sybilli, pokazał ukradkiem obrazowi język i z ulgą słuchał, jak dziewczynka wybucha śmiechem.

— „Trzyma" to całkiem niezłe określenie — prychnął. — Ale najlepszym byłoby „wykorzystuje".

Sybilla jest może na kacu, ale (dlatego) trzeźwa. Patrzy na niego bystro. I z jakimś rodzajem drwiny.

— Spałem wczoraj z koz... nie w sypialni — prychnął, urażony. — Nie byłaś w... w nastroju na podejmowanie jakichkolwiek decyzji.

Skrzywiła się nagle.

— Przecież wiem. I to żaden tam „nastrój", byłam po prostu zalana w trupa. Nie potrafiłabym nikomu przepowiedzieć nic. Nawet oczywistego fatalnego wypadku.

Aberforth pominął milczeniem fakt, że mimo wszystko próbowała i przepowiadała. Fatalne wypadki, owszem. Śmiertelne nawet. Jemu oraz jego kozom. Ze szczególną werwą oraz fantazją, kiedy ciągnął ją w stronę łóżka.

— I tak właśnie było dobrze — podsumowała Sybilla. — Bardzo dobrze. Nie ma co wróżyć za darmo w wolny wieczór. To moje powołanie, ale i moja praca. — Machinalnie poprawiła włosy, wyprostowała się, uniosła podbródek, spojrzała twardo; spodziewała się ataku. — Poza tym, co to za wróżenie bez kart albo przynajmniej filiżanki fusów?

Aberforth mógł powiedzieć wiele rzeczy. Że oboje wiedzą, iż prawdziwe przepowiednie są bardzo odległe od kontrolowanego, uprzejmego wróżenia z fusów. Że moc wieszczenia jest dzikim darem, strasznym darem, wyzuwającym z samego siebie. Że Sybilla pije, właśnie po to, by nie wieszczyć. Że mając do wyboru: oddać władzę whisky, wódzie, rumowi – czemukolwiek, byleby miało procenty – czy swojemu darowi, wybiera alkohol.

Że te karty, fusy, podręczniki, że to wszystko zabawki. Rozpraszają uwagę. Bawią. Dają wrażenie kontroli. Odciągają.

Nie mógł powiedzieć – nie przeszłoby mu przez usta – że tak samo było z Arianą, że te wszystkie rekwizyty niczym nie różnią się od ich wspólnych zabawek, piosenek, historyjek, stałych, powtarzanych do obłędu gestów. Nawet alkohol tutaj pasuje, bo znękanej matce zdarzało się uciekać do tego środka.

Aberforth sądził, że potrafi zająć się Arianą lepiej, najlepiej. Wiele mu z tej pewności przyszło. Wobec czego ze wszystkich tych możliwych i niemożliwych rzeczy wybrał unik.

— Herbatę mogę załatwić. Z filiżanką gorzej.

— Może być w czymkolwiek. Byle z prądem. — Sybilla poprawiła wpadające do oczu włosy, machinalnie, rozejrzała się za chustką.

Dumbledore westchnął.

— Nie ma jeszcze południa. — Miał wątłą nadzieję, że nie brzmi jak własny brat.

— Dlatego zaczynam herbatą. — Ale nie próbowała kłócić się dłużej i Aberforth odetchnął.

Najwyraźniej z jej piciem nie było jeszcze najgorzej. Nie brzmiała też na specjalnie skacowaną.

— Musisz mieć nie tylko Wewnętrzne Oko, ale i Wewnętrzną Wątrobę — mruknął znad imbryka.

Obruszyła się. Co pozwoliło Aberforthowi przejść do „jeśli Wewnętrzne Oko jest prawdziwe, to parę żartów go nie oślepi", Sybilli urazić się znad herbaty bardziej, konwersacji potoczyć typowym torem – stawiania kart i wróżenia z fusów, ilu gości przyjdzie do dzisiaj do baru i jakie alkohole będą schodziły najlepiej. Wyniki, jak zwykle, były mętne.

— Fusy stawiają na wódę, karty na gin z tonikiem. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, rozbawiony. — Moje doświadczenie stawia na whisky. Czarodzieje uparcie nie chcą żłopać nic innego. Banda prowincjonalnych tradycjonalistów. Jestem pewien, że w barach na kontynencie...

— Ja próbuję wszystkich twoich eksperymen... arcydzieł — wtrąciła szybko Sybilla. — Zawsze są interesujące. Chociaż gdybyś nie skupiał się tak bardzo na smaku i wyglądzie kosztem mocy...  
Mieszanki Abefortha, oparte najczęściej na wódce, czasem regionalnych, ponad pięćdziesięcioprocentowych alkoholach, bynajmniej nie były słabe. Te przeznaczone do ogólnej sprzedaży. W tym, co podawał Trelawney, nieco zmieniał proporcje.

— ...ale ten pomysł ze zmiennymi, wirującymi kolorami syropów był bardzo poetycki, naprawdę, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. — Kobieta z wyraźną ulgą znalazła coś, co pamiętała i umiała skomplementować. — Jakby się piło tęczę. I bardzo słodkie. Pyszne. Dziwne, że się nie przyjęło.

Ani trochę nie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość gości Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem tęczą to co najwyżej rzygała. Żeby którykolwiek z tych fikuśnych drinków miał szansę się przyjąć, Dumbledore musiałby prowadzić lokal dla nieco innej klienteli i w nieco innej lokalizacji. Najlepiej na Pokątnej. Ale wtedy zabiłaby go wysokość czynszu. I nie miałby Albusa na oku.

Albusa, który pewnie chętnie dałby mu pieniądze na najwyższy nawet czynsz. Może na Pokątnej ktoś docenia barmański kunszt i fantazję. A może nie. Tak czy siak, Aberforth nie zamierzał pozwolić bratu tak łatwo pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia, jak szczątkowe by one nie były.

— Zaufam chyba jednak doświadczeniu i zaniosę do baru głównie whisky. — Pochylił się przez stół i pocałował Sybillę w czubek głowy, zaraz nad chustą. — Ale wódkę i gin też postawię w widocznym miejscu, a nuż ktoś się skusi. A nuż ktoś tak bogaty, że wykupi pół piwniczki i twoje wróżby się spełnią.

Trelawney prychnęła z wyższością.

— Nie masz w sobie nic zrozumienia dla sztuki dywinacji! Wewnętrzne Oko nie otwiera się dla spraw tak marnych jak loterie czy utargi, zostawia te materialne troski ludziom pozbawionym ducha...

— ...tudzież majątku pozwalającego wieść żywot wolnomyślicielski a niepracujący...

— ...pozbawionym wrażliwości na westchnienia losu! To z utargami to tylko zabawa, ale najzupełniej poważnie cię ostrzegam, że w filiżance widziałam kształt sowy, a to oznacza kłopoty. Wielkie i ważne, ale kłopoczące wieści lub wydarzenia.

— Wszystko to dziś wieczorem w moim barze?

Poważnie skinęła głową.

— Interesujące — stwierdził łagodnie. — Cóż, z przeznaczeniem nie wygram, nie zamierzam próbować. Nie ja w rodzinie odziedziczyłem pychę. Może przynajmniej Wielkie i Ważne napędzi mi klientów. Byleby nikt nie umarł. Co karty mówią o zgonach?

— Nic konkretnego. Ale rzeczywiście, tutaj są pewne... przesłanki, żeby uznać ten konkretny układ — pokazywała kolejne karty palcami; nawyk pedagogiczny, pomyślał rozbawiony Aberforth — za zapowiedź czasów ponurych i niespokojnych.

— Ponurych i niespokojnych? — powtórzył z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem (czasy wszak, jeśli wierzyć twojej przepowiedni, Sybillo, są cały czas ponure, nawet nie przerwa w wojnie, a zbieranie sił), ciepłym, doskonale przećwiczonym tonem.

I Arianie, i Sybilli tyle wystarczało. Teraz też Trelawney zaczęła tłumaczyć, wikłać się w dygresje, opowieści o dokonaniach słynnej Kasandry, narzekania na sceptyków... Aberforth zwrócił myśli w inną stronę – umówił się dwa dni temu z Gregorym, że przetrzyma u siebie towar, towar pewnie pojawi się przed świtem, żegnaj, śnie – i dotyk stopy na jego łydce nieco go zaskoczył.

Nieco. Sybilla lubiła czasem poflirtować w ten sposób. Szło jej to zaskakująco... dziewczęco. Nieśmiało, nie do końca zręcznie – chociaż po tym, na co się napatrzył w Świńskim Łbie Aberforth był skłonny uznać, że karesy zawsze są niezręczne – ale z ujmującą delikatnością, jakimś urokiem niewinności.

Cokolwiek zwodniczym, bo w łóżku Sybilla była stworzeniem kapryśnym, wymagającym i gwałtownym, ale kto by się kłócił z urokami?

'

'

Sybilla wpadła do niego, zapłakana, wściekła, w kompletnej rozsypce. Aberforth był przygotowany. Po pierwsze, dzięki informacjom od Albusa – który czasem wiedział jednak irytująco wiele – po drugie, dzięki plotkom klientów, którzy też wiedzieli, że lubi Sybillę i zawsze znali kogoś, kto znał kogoś, kto szmuglował akurat z-do Hogwartu i miał wobec tego wtyki wśród uczniów.

Aberforth zastanawiał się czasem, czy Waesleyów ani żadnego z nauczycieli nigdy nie zainteresowało, skąd ci bliźniacy – bardzo rzutcy młodzi ludzie, swoją drogą – mieli pieniądze na odczynniki do tych wszystkich eksperymentów.

Cóż, pewnie zainteresowało akurat na tyle, by uznać, że wolą nie wnikać. Aberforth też wolałby nie wnikać, co – poza zdrowym rozsądkiem – stało za decyzją Dolores Umbridge. Zdrowy rozsądek to przecież całkiem dobre wytłumaczenie. Wróżenie to przedmiot kontrowersyjny sam w sobie, Sybilla ostatnio popijała... jeszcze może nie za dużo, ale nauczyciel powinien być jak ta żona Cezara... jej stosunek do wszystkich, którzy nie podzielali wiary w Wewnętrzne Zmysły pozostawiał zaś, delikatnie ujmując, sporo do życzenia.

Oczywiście, w Hogwarcie uczyli też znacznie gorsi pedagodzy. Aberforth zawsze uważał, że na przyszłości magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii fatalnie odbije się robienie ze szkoły prywatnych koszar Albusa: miejsca, gdzie ci członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, których wojna pokiereszowała tak, że nie nadawali się już do życia w społeczeństwie, mogli pielęgnować swoje rany. Takie będzie państwo, jak jego młodzieży chowanie, dobrze więc, że Aberforth raczej nie dożyje dni, gdy pełnię władzy obejmą pokolenia wychowywane przez Severusa Snape'a. Ale cóż począć, byli na wojnie. Długiej, ukrytej, podskórnej wojnie podjazdowej.

Przed Sybillą nie zamierzał, oczywiście, zdradzać tematu swoich rozmyślań. Po pierwsze, zrobiłby jej przykrość. Po drugie, obraziłaby się i miałaby rację, przyjaciele sobie takich rzeczy nie robią, przyjaciół i rodzinę się wspiera, bez względu na jakieś legalistyczne głupoty. Po trzecie, nie on był od decydowaniu o kształcie Hogwartu, niech sobie z bajzlem radzą ci, którym się za to płaci. Po czwarte, to i tak nie miało znaczenia, bo decyzja Umbridge mogła mieć najwyżej pozory rozsądku – tak naprawdę był to kolejny ruch tych wlokących się działań wojennych. Sybilla i Dolores były jedynie pionkami dwóch przeciwnych stron. Aberforth był gotów się założyć, że gdyby kiedyś poznał tę całą Umbridge lepiej, też zrobiłoby mu się jej trochę żal.

Albo i nie. W końcu to ona doprowadziła Sybillę do obecnego stanu – Trelawney siedziała na krzesełku w jego przybarowej kanciapie, zalana w sztok i łkająca histerycznie – w końcu przychodziła z Ministerstwa. A jego gospodzie niespecjalnie kochano Ministerstwo.  
Świński Łeb. To jest pomysł.

— Sybillo — oznajmił po ojcowsku. — Sybillo. Spójrz na mnie. Dobrze. Teraz weź głęboki wdech, umyj twarz, popraw włosy i makijaż i idziemy na salę. Wszyscy tam na ciebie czekają. Bardzo się martwią.

— Naprawdę?

Uniosła na niego wzrok. Jej oczy, bez okularów i zapuchnięte, wydawały się mu za małe. Natychmiast poczuł ukłucie winy – no naprawdę, Sybilla przeżywa dramat, a on o jej oczach, stary cap – i tym żarliwiej skinął głową.

— Naprawdę. Klaudiusz ma dzisiaj wyruszać w trasę, chciałby, żebyś mu powróżyła... Tylko tak, wiesz, powróż mu na szczęście. Nie na poważnie. Same dobre rzeczy, spokojną drogę, bakszysze niskie. Żeby się nie spietrał. Wiesz, jaki on wrażliwy.

Z niewielu rzeczy był w życiu tak dumny, jak z wyciągnięcia Klaudiusza McFalla z Azkabanu. To było zaraz po zniknięciu Voldemorta, w trakcie tego przegrupowania, której niektórzy mniemali pokojem. Wparował wtedy do Albusa, oznajmiając, że skoro Severus Snape może uczyć w Hogwarcie, to Klaudiusz McFall może szmuglować alkohol i tytoń. Niech Albus pociągnie za odpowiednie sznurki. Nie godzi się więzić przemytników, gdy Śmierciożercy chodzą wolno

Sybilla zaczęła się uspokajać, zbierać w sobie. Aberforth przywołał na usta krzepiący uśmiech.

— No, już, idziemy. Sala czeka. Karty się same nie postawią.

— Ta cała Umbridge powiedziała...

— Nikogo tutaj nie obchodzi, co sobie myśli jakaś ropucha z Ministerstwa. Wszyscy wiemy, że to banda krętaczy, łapówkarzy i nadętych formalistów. Wiesz, za co zatrzymali Łysego Macky'ego ostatnio? Za nieprzepisową długość witek u miotły! Niby o dwa centymetry za krótkie to już nielegalna przeróbka... Prawie dwie doby go trzymali, żeby im źródło wyśpiewał, ale Łysy się im tylko śmiał w te odęte pyski... Zresztą, sam ci opowie. — Spróbował poprawić jej chustkę; zaraz chwyciła go za rękę, oskarżyła o psucie fryzury i zaczęła sama manewrować małym, błyszczącym grzebykiem. — I przecież masz gdzie mieszkać. Nie wyrzucili cię, a gdyby nawet, to u mnie zawsze...

Oczy Trelawney zapłonęły naraz gniewem.

— Nie wyrzucili! Ale oddali moje klasy jakiemuś... jakiemuś...

Dokończył z naciskiem:

— Centaurowi. — W gospodzie gościł bardzo różne persony, nawet, bywało, Śmierciożerców, nasłuchał się tych bredni, a jednak zawsze bolało, kiedy wygłaszała je Sybilla. — Świetnie. To zrób się na bóstwo i chodźmy.

— A łyk czegoś mocniejszego? Dla kurażu?

Aberforth otaksował ją wzrokiem. Czerwone policzki, ale może to też trochę od płaczu. Mętne spojrzenie, ale może to też trochę od łez. Stała nie do końca pewnie, ale może to też trochę ze zmęczenia...

Przestań się oszukiwać, nakazał sobie surowo. Jest wstawiona, jest zalana, żadnego mocnego alkoholu. Przynajmniej nie ode mnie, dodał trzeźwo, przecież na sali zaraz ją, biedną ofiarę Ministerstwa, poczęstują.

Klienci Świńskiego Łba lubił Sybillę. Nie tylko dlatego ze względu na Aberfortha. Półświatek był diabelnie przesądny, wróżby Sybilli ani nie lepsze, ani nie gorsze od innych, za to praca w Hogwarcie i teatralny sposób bycia zapewniały jej renomę. To plus gotowość do wróżenia „nie na poważnie" – dla poprawy komuś nastroju albo przekazania przestrogi, jeśli akurat Aberforth był pewien, że najbliższe plany delikwenta źle się skończą.

— Dla kurażu możesz dostać całusa. — Nachylił się nad nią z zamiarem pocałowania w czoło czy policzek, czy włosy.

Wyprzedziła go. Uniosła głową i pocałowało go w usta, długo, głęboko, trochę rozpaczliwie. Jej oddech pachniał mieszanką alkoholi i eliksirów uspokajających – mieszanką nie do końca bezpieczną, a z pewnością niespecjalnie przyjemną w woni. Ale Aberforth już dawno się przyzwyczaił.

— I to jest dziewczyna z charakterem! — Odsunął się trochę, przepuszczając ją w stronę drzwi; wolał poprzestać na pocałunkach, przynajmniej póki Sybilla nie zacznie myśleć jaśniej.

Nie będzie się musiał bać, że rozpłacze się mu w ramionach, znowu, a on znowu nie będzie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze może – znowu, znowu, znowu – zrobić.

'

'

Minerwa złożyła mu kondolencje pierwsza. Aberforth miał ni to niemiłe, ni to rozbrajające wrażenie, że większość szanownych żałobników dopiero wówczas uświadomiła sobie, że – ach, to jest brat Dumbledore'a. Niektórym może jeszcze przemknęło przez głowę „niesławny". Niesławny brat wielkiego Dumbledore'a.

Też Dumbledore, znaczy. Ostatni Dumbledore, tak właściwie, bo jakoś wątpił, by jeszcze spłodził dziedzica. Chociaż, Slytherinowi udało się, podobno, kiedy miał już sporo ponad dwusetkę. I nic dobrego z tego zresztą nie przyszło.

Ale w takim wieku, deliberował Aberforth, ostatni Dumbledore, przyjmując korowód kondolencji, skąd oni w ogóle mieli pewność, że to dziecko Salazara? Ależ musiano o tym plotkować! Ciekawe, czy dzisiaj znalazłby się jakiś odważny historyk, który opublikowałby taką hipotezę... _Ród Slytherina – wielki mit Albionu_. Krew Slytherina umarła wraz z nim samym, a jego dziedzic był, tak naprawdę, synem mugolskiego ogrodnika najniższego możliwego pochodzenia. I do tego cudzoziemca.

Chociaż w obecnym klimacie politycznym to chyba nawet jako fikcja czy satyra by nie przeszło. Autor nie mógłby już dłużej liczyć na ciepłą, bezpieczną posadkę w Hogwarcie. Zresztą, czy teraz Hogwart jest jeszcze w ogóle bezpieczny?

Gdzieś w tłumie mignęły Aberforthowi twarze Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Zdeterminowane. Wściekłe. Poczuł trochę zimnego gniewu, ale głównie mdłości.

To nigdy nie byli jego uczniowie, to nigdy nie była jego wojna, to nigdy nie była jego odpowiedzialność. Ale jednak – cholera jasna, poprzednim razem, wcześniej, na początku tej całej walki to przynajmniej były dzieciaki świeżo po szkole!

— Aberforcie...

Sybilla chwyciła go za rękaw szaty, wyrwała z zamyślenia. Uzmysłowił sobie, że od dobrych paru minut machinalnie kiwał głową, potrząsał dłonią i mamrotał „dziękuję" – nawet nie wiedząc, komu ani za co, bo kondolencji nie słuchał. Po prostu szereg rąk, twarzy i głosów. Nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, kto odszedł od niego przed chwilą... Knot? Jakaś gwiazda muzyki?

Szlag. Jeśli to była gwiazda muzyki, to mógł przynajmniej poprosić o autograf. Gregory je uwielbiał.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy już iść. — Sybilla ustawiła się tak, że wyglądało, jak gdyby wziął ją pod ramię.

— Gdzie? — zapytał.

Głupio. Ale naprawdę nie miał pomysłu.

— Na ucztę.

A. No tak. Wszystko się zgadza. Albus chciał leżeć na szkolnych błoniach, nie w rodzinnym grobie, Minerwa zorganizowała mu w szkole stypę. Jak najsłuszniej. Aberforth nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby podejmować tych wszystkich ważniaków w Świńskim Łbie. Chociaż stałe towarzystwo pewnie by się ucieszyło z okazji do zdjęć i autografów. Oraz wyrwania ministrowi krzesła spod tyłka. Mieliby co opowiadać. Najweselsza stypa stulecia.

Zdecydowanie dobrze, że to Minerwa wszystkim się zajęła.

Sybilla ruszyła w kierunku Hogwartu. Szedł za nią, mechanicznie. Wypadało w końcu, żeby chociaż chwilę na tej uczcie posiedział, przyjął kolejną falę kondolencji od kolejnej fali znajomych – sojuszników i wrogów – Albusa.

Nie czuł rozdzierającego bólu. Nie czuł nawet średniego bólu. Był pewien, że przez jakiś czas w towarzystwie będą krążyły komentarze na ten temat, ale trudno. Przekonanie o jego niechęci wobec brata może się nawet w najbliższej, najwyraźniej kulminacyjnej, fazie wojny okazać przydatne. Zbawienne wręcz.

Nie czuł bólu, ale było mu dziwnie. Nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy, jak bardzo nawykł do bycia tym młodszym. Jednym z. Rodziny. Trojga. Dwóch. A naraz został jakby jedynakiem. Przedziwne wrażenie. Chociaż, oczywiście, od lat świetnie sobie radził sam. Ale jednak Albus poradziłby sobie jako jedynak lepiej. Zawsze lubił przyciągać uwagę.

Szli przez błonia. Wiał lekki wiatr. Dzień był ładny i Aberforth doszedł do wniosku, że go to cieszy.

— I co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? — rzucił.

Sybilla zmieszała się.

— Zostanę w Hogwarcie, oczywiście. Nauczyciele się zgodzili, a i Dumbledore... Albus... podjął przed śmiercią pewne kroki, żeby zabezpieczyć mi przynajmniej mieszkanie. Będę nadal uczyć. To mój dom. I lubię uczniów. Są tacy... żwawi. Pełni energii.

Niczego innego nie należało się spodziewać. Trudno nawet uznać, że Aberforth – Dumbledore – był odpowiedzią rozczarowany. Chyba oboje byli już nieco za starzy na tak wielkie zmiany, jak zamieszkanie z drugą inteligentną istotą. Aberforth przypomniał sobie swoje krótkie szkolne lata, posiłki o wyznaczonych porach, współdzielone dormitoria, wieczny brak prywatności. Okropność.

— To dobrze — westchnął. — To dobrze, że nic ci się nie zmienia, że nie ma... zamieszania. — Odchrząknął. — Chyba powinienem ogłosić dzisiaj w gospodzie, że wszystkie alkohole za pół ceny, bo pijemy za duszę mojego brata. Był kiedyś taki obyczaj, prawda? — Spróbował zachichotać; wyszło mu całkiem naturalnie. — A to się Śmierciożercy zdumieją!

'

'

Aberforth w końcu walczył, bo te dzieciaki poszły w końcu walczyć i nieważne, ile razy powtarzałby sobie potem, że to wszystko, cały ten bajzel, ta wojna, to sprawa Ministerstwa, wiedział, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył (Ariana by mu nie wybaczyła), gdyby został w gospodzie razem z resztą tych rozsądnych, zwyczajnych ludzi, którzy po prostu chcieli zawsze móc robić interesy.

To nie tak, że miał do nich pretensje. Rozumiał ich. „Tchórz" znaczy „żywy", „bohater" znaczy „martwy". W każdym poważniejszym biznesie, a wojna to diabelnie poważny biznes. Sądził, że mieli rację, rację wyrosłą z doświadczenia i wiedzy, rację, która dzieciakom w Hogwarcie umykała, bo były młode, głupie, przekonane o swojej nieśmiertelności, bo niewiele miały do stracenia. Szczeniaki wsłuchane w zaświatowy głos durnia, który nigdy nie nauczył się kochać ludzi, ale potrafił się nimi posługiwać.

Nie, Aberforth nie zgadzał się ani z Albusem, ani z dzieciakami z Hogwartu. Próbował je nawet przekonać, żeby się opamiętały (załatwiłbym im przecież jakąś kryjówkę, przemycił za granicę, prawie każdy w brytyjskim półświatku był mu coś winny), ale na próżno. A skoro tak, to – nie, nie zmienił zdania, nigdy nie zmieni zdania – nie mógł dłużej siedzieć i polerować kufli.

Aberforth walczył, bo czułby się nieskończenie głupio, gdyby wyrżnięto połowę uczniów Hogwartu, a on by przeżył i mieszał alkohole kolegom Toma Riddle'a. To jak obudzić się skacowanym i z niejasnym poczuciem, że zrobiłeś wczoraj coś bardzo żenującego, a potem wyjść do znajomych i rozpoznać po ich minach, że tak, owszem, zrobiłeś coś nawet gorszego i oni nigdy nie pozwolą ci o tym zapomnieć. I budzić się tak codziennie. Z dwojga złego już lepiej zemrzeć w idiotycznej bitwie.

Walczył i walczył, i walczył, czekając, aż któraś z zabłąkanych klątw zamknie ostatecznie ród Dumbledore'ów, walczył, wściekły po równi na Śmierciożerców i na Albusa, Zakon Feniksa, tych wszystkich nauczycieli, którzy mniemali się mądrymi, a tak ewidentnie nie zdali egzaminu, walczył, bo miał ochotę dopaść tak Voldemorta, jak Harry'ego Pottera, skoro Albusa już nie mógł, rozkwasić im nosy i nawrzeszczeć – patrzcie, do czego doprowadziliście, czy tegoście właśnie chcieli! – miał ochotę wrzeszczeć na nich wszystkich, mądrali, wybuchnąć jak Ariana, do ostatniej garstki powietrza w płucach, walczył, bo to lubił, bo to było uczciwe, walczył i walczył, aż w końcu odkrył, że wygrali.

Był zaskoczony.

Zaraz opadło go zmęczenie Przed chwilą sądził, że będzie łamał nosy, a teraz musiał oprzeć się o osmoloną zaklęciem ścianę. Oddychał płytko i szybko – za płytko, za szybko, spróbował głębiej. Zabolały go piersi. Pewnie nadwerężył mięśnie. Albo naruszył żebra. Takie popisy naprawdę nie były wskazane w jego wieku.

Bitewne podniecenie schodziło i zostawały fakty. Trupy. Po Hogwarcie sobie tuptam, patrzę trup tu, patrzę trup tam, by sparafrazować wierszyk z poprzedniej Albusowej wojenki.

Dorosłymi – z dowolnej strony – Aberforth jakoś nie umiał się przejąć, nie teraz. Ale gdy tylko przymknął oczy opadły go obrazy bitwy – kolejni padli uczniowie, kolejne martwe dzieci. Nie ochronili ich.  
To nie był jego obowiązek. On był tylko barmanem i zrobił aż nadto, więcej niż inni przynajmniej, pomagając Zakonowi swoimi kontaktami. To był obowiązek nauczycieli. Ministerstwa. Rodziców. Aberforth próbował tym dzieciakom wyperswadować... Zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy i więcej niż...

Zalała go nieokreślona pogarda, do siebie, nauczycieli Hogwartu, świata. Splunął. Ślina była różowawa, ale to od draśniętego wnętrza policzków czy rozbitej wargi. Nic poważnego. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, oparł o kamień, już chłodny. Ubrudzi się i kiedy wróci do gospody, wszyscy stali bywalcy będą z niepokojem pytać, czy nic mu nie jest, a on będzie odpowiadał, zgodnie z prawdą, że nic się mu nie stało.

Jemu, stojącego nad grobem starcowi, nic się nie stało. Splunął ponownie, nie otwierając oczu.

— Tak się wita damy swego serca?

Sybilla brzmiała niezwykle... rześko. Głos miała ciut zachrypnięty, mówiła głośniej niż zwykle, bez tej tajemniczej maniery. Aberforth spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Wyszło najwyraźniej średnio, bo Trelawney zaniepokoiła się, czy nie trzeba go przypadkiem zaprowadzić do szpitala polowego.

— Nie ma co zajmować czasu lekarzom — burknął. — Ta bitwa naruszyła najwyżej moją dumę. Udowodniła, że nie jestem już młodzieniaszkiem.

— Ale walczyłeś jak młody bóg! — Sybilla, uspokojona, rzuciła się mu na szyję. — Widziałam z wieży... Ja też walczyłam, rzucałam kulami, trafiłam tego wilkołaka, widziałeś?

— Nie widziałem. — Nie zdołał nasycić głosu odpowiednim entuzjazmem i Sybilla spytała z niepokojem:

— Ale mi wierzysz?

Potaknął. Dodał, że jest zmęczony. Tak naprawdę rozważał właśnie, czy jego świeżo nabyta nienawiść do nauczycieli Hogwartu – tych wszystkich dorosłych, którzy puścili dzieci w bitwę, którzy pozwolili im umrzeć, którzy byli jak Albus i jak on sam, którzy zawiedli – obejmuje też Sybillę.

Ale Sybilla... Sybilla była tylko człowiekiem z wielką mocą-i-klątwą, mocą-i-klątwą, której istotę zatajano przed nim dla jakiegoś abstrakcyjnego „dobra". Mocą, z którą czarodziejska społeczność nie potrafiła sobie poradzić, klątwą, której nie potrafiła uleczyć.

Sybilla, koniec końców, mogła się bronić przed efektami własnych przepowiedni jedynie rzucając jarmarcznymi rekwizytami, podczas gdy uczniowie ciskali zaklęcia. Cokolwiek było tutaj niesprawiedliwością, nie wynikało z jej winy.

Przytulił Sybillę, mocno, schował twarz w jej włosach. Drżała. Ale po chwili odsunęła go zdecydowanie, oznajmiając:

— Mam sporo pracy. W szpitalu. Szukam rannych, robię herbatę reszcie, stawiam karty... Tylko dobre wróżby! — zapewniła, ledwie otworzył usta. — Poppy i reszta zajmuje się głównie ciężej rannymi, więc ja i uczennice pomagamy pozostałymi. Poszłam cię poszukać. — Nie dodała „martwiłam się", ale przecież wiedział; ścisnęło się mu, staremu durniowi, gardło, lecz równocześnie zrobiło jakoś lżej na sercu. — Powinniśmy wrócić, na pewno znajdą ci coś do roboty...

Nadal nie był pewien, czy nie rzuci się nauczycielom do gardeł. Niemniej, czekać, stercząc pod ścianą, też nie zamierzał.

— Masa eliksirów odkażających jest na bazie alkoholu — mruknął. — A porządne procenty się pewnie nam wszystkim przydadzą. Skoczę do baru i przyniosę trochę. Sprawdzę przy okazji, czy mi piwniczki nie obrobiono.

Tak przecież będzie, uświadomił sobie, wyraźnie, obrazowo, jakby podły dar prekognicji spadł i na niego, pójdzie po te alkohole, wróci, pomoże Poppy przy eliksirach, nawrzeszczy przy okazji na Minerwę, Molly i każdego innego dorosłego, który się mu nawinie – albo nie, może będzie zbyt zmęczony – a potem pójdą z Sybillą do Świńskiego Łba, gdzie w międzyczasie towarzystwo na pewno rozkręci przyjęcie, będą pić całą noc i tym razem nie będzie jej rozcieńczał alkoholu, a klientela, teraz już całkowicie antyŚmierciożercza, będzie się dopytywała o bitwę i traktowała ich jak bohaterów, i milion razy każe sobie opowiadać, jak Sybilla rzutem godnym zawodnika quidditcha znokautowała wilkołaka. Będą wznosić toast za toastem. A nad ranem Aberforth i Sybilla spróbują się zmieścić na tym wąskim łóżku i Aberforth, jak zwykle leżący na brzegu, będzie szorował jedną ręką po podłodze. Będą chichotali, bo po zwycięskiej bitwie nie wolno upijać się na smutno, nieważne, jakby się chciało.

I wszystko będzie dobrze, chociaż zupełnie tak być nie powinno.

— To widzimy się w szpitalu?

Uśmiechnął się – stary, zmęczony dureń – i uścisnął jej dłoń. Równie dobrze mógł spróbować na tę przyszłość zasłużyć.

— Widzimy się w szpitalu.


End file.
